


The Start

by donutsweeper



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to make an effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vlieger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/gifts).



It started small. First, Lizzie started bringing a coffee for him when coming to his office to go over cases. Then, there were slight pauses when she'd leaned on him to look over his shoulder. It was the day that she slowly dragged her fingers over his when flattening a map that he decided to do something about the tension that had been building between them. That evening, when she dropped by to say she was leaving instead of his typical, "See you tomorrow" he asked, "Do you like sushi? It's just I know a place and-"

"That sounds great."


End file.
